wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nad Niemnem/Tom II/Rozdział I
W Olszynce, za olchowym gajem, od którego zapewne folwark ten wziął swe nazwanie, na łagodnej wyniosłości gruntu dom niewielki, drewniany, nieotynkowany, niby z kosza zieleni wychylał się ze starych, ogromnie rozrosłych bzów i z gęstego rzędu fasoli, która tuż przy ścianie posadzona gęste i teraz kwitnące swe sploty zarzucała na tyki sięgające prawie niskiego dachu. Z tyłu domu znajdował się spory sad owocowy, prostym częstokołem ogrodzony, bez dróg i upiększeń żadnych; z przodu, za małym, trawą i gdzieniegdzie chwastami porosłym dziedzińcem, po łagodnej spadzistości spływały aż ku olchowemu gajowi duże i urodzajne ogrody warzywne. Gaj był świeży, czysty, z grubymi i cienkimi drzewami rzadko rozstawionymi na wilgotnej i gładkiej murawie. Za rzadko rozstawionymi i gładkimi pniami przebłyskiwał w płaskich brzegach płynący tu Niemen i ukazywało się gdzieniegdzie przeciwległe wybrzeże, okryte, jak okiem sięgnąć, gładkim, wilgotnym pastwiskiem. Gdzieniegdzie, niby drobne obrazki w zielonych ramach, widać było zza drzew pasące się na tej zarzecznej płaszczyźnie trzody albo pastuszków skupionych dokoła roznieconego ognia, albo nędzne, nie wiedzieć czyje, samotnie śród przestrzeni stojące chaty. Za domem i sadem leżały gładkie pola; z obu stron warzywnych ogrodów zieleniały niskie łąki, na których rosły grupy wierzb, a w mokrych zagłębieniach gruntu rozrastał się jasno–zielony ajer i stały wysokie łozy z długimi, obwisły–mi liśćmi i wierzchołkami podobnymi do aksamitnych kołpaków. Było to miejsce ciche, skromne i prawie odludne. Z domu i całego jego otoczenia od razu wnieść było można, że wśród średniej własności ziemskiej Olszynka była posiadłością możliwie najmniejszą. Wniosek ten potwierdzała wieś chłopska pomiędzy łąkami do grupy wierzb przyparta. Składało ją chat kilkanaście, dość czysto i dostatnio wyglądających. Z bliskości, w której znajdowała się od dworku, łatwo było zgadnąć, że kiedyś do Olszynki należała. Był to więc kiedyś mająteczek kilkunastochatowy, czyli znajdujący się na granicy, za którą już do najdrobniejszych ułamków ziemi spływała własność mała. Ostry chłód zapanował po niedawno spadłym gradzie; silny wiatr kołysał wierzchołkami kilku rosnących na dziedzińcu topoli włoskich; deszczowe chmury szybko biegły jedną za drugą, to zasłaniając, to odkrywając błękit nieba. Jednak w Olszynce wszystkie okna domu otoczone kwitnącą fasolą były na oścież otwarte, Stały na nich pomiędzy kilku mirtami i rozmarynami kwitnące fuksje i róże miesięczne. Na ganku jedna z ławek zastawiona była hładyszami pełnymi zsiadłego mleka, na drugiej stał naprędce znać tu umieszczony kosz z sałatą i jarzynami. Długa sień, przedpokojem zarazem będąca, rozdzielała dom na dwie połowy, z których w jednej znajdowały się po–koje mieszkalne, w drugiej kuchnia i izba czeladna. W głębi sieni wielki zamek wiszący u drzwi niskich i wąskich oznajmiał spiżarnię. Za starą szafą widać było drabiniaste schodki na strych wiodące; pod ścianami stały proste, drewniane skrzynie i stołki, kosze , z łoziny uplecione, a na miejscu najwidoczniejszym– niecki pełne świeżo upranej bielizny. Miano ją zapewne na strych wynosić, ale tymczasem tu jeszcze pozostawiono. Zapach mydlin z kuchennymi woniami złączony napełniał sień pomimo drzwi na ganek otwartych; w kuchni trzeszczał ogień i rozlegały się głosy kobiece i dziecinne; w pokojach mieszkalnych cicho było zupełnie i tylko czasem dolatywało z nich monotonne mruczenie, z którego można było odgadnąć pracowicie uczące się dziecko. Po sieni, kuchni i izbie czeladnej krzątała się Kirłowa. Dla chłodu i panujących w domu ciągów miała na sobie rodzaj sukiennego tołubka, spod którego widać było tylko brzeg perkalowej spódnicy. To nawet gospodarskie, grube ubranie uczynić jej nie mogło grubą i niezgrabną. Ze swą kibicią prostą, wysmukłą, o wdzięcznej linii biustu i ramion, która nadawała jej z daleka pozór pierwszej młodości, z ogorzałą cerą twarzy, silnie odbijającą od zawiązanej na szyi białej chustki, ze ślicznym warkoczem jasnych włosów niedbale z tyłu głowy skręconym – zaglądała ona do dzieży, w której dziewczyna miesiła żytnie ciasto, albo przechodząc do izby czeladnej naglądała prania bielizny, albo od płonącego w wielkim piecu ognia odstawiała hładysze, w których mleko zsiadłe zamieniło się już na twaróg, i zastępowała je coraz innymi, które z ganku przynosiła. Miała dnia tego wiele zajęcia około trzech razem odbywających się robót: prania bielizny, pieczenia chleba i robienia serów. Była niezadowoloną z siebie samej, bo takie zbieganie się ná dzień jeden robót kapitalnych uważała za błąd i złe rozporządzenie się gospodarskie. Należało inaczej, wcale inaczej czas i zajęcie rozłożyć; takim sposobem wszystko razem robiąc nic się prawdziwie porządnie nie zrobi. Chodząc, krzątając się, naglądając wszystkiego, a to i owo własnymi rękami dokonywując, żale swe wypowiadała dwom pomocnicom swym, dużym i silnym dziewkom, z których jedna chleb miesiła, a druga bieliznę prała. Nie znaczyło to wcale, by te dziewczęta o cokolwiek obwiniać miała. Wcale nie. Sama była winną wszystkiemu; czy zaleniła się trochę, czy też jej tak jakoś pomieszało się w głowie. A tu i Marynia plecia ogrodów warzywnych doglądać musi, i pomocną jej być nie może! Ostatni ten wykrzyknik oburzył trzynastoletnią dziewczynkę, która kosz z jarzynami tylko co z ganku przyniósłszy i zawinąwszy po łokcie rękawy starej perkalowej sukienki zabierała się właśnie do mycia sałaty i skrobania marchwi. – A ja, mamo? – zawołała – przecież ja tu jestem! Czy to tylko Marynia jest mamy córką? Przechodząc Kirłowa ręką gorącą od hładyszy, które w tej chwili od ognia odstawiała, pogładziła jasne ,krótko ucięte włosy córki. Wszystkie one miały takie, jak len, jasne włosy: i ona sama, i szesnastoletnia Marynia, i trzynastoletnia Rózia, i nawet chłopcy. Nie wiedziała tylko, i nieraz nawet aż w głowę zachodziła, skąd ten najmłodszy jej dzieciak, ta czteroletnia Bronia, która jak cień za człowiekiem krok w krok za nią chodziła, wzięła swoją cygańską cerę razem ze swymi czarnymi jak atrament włosami i oczami. Było to w jej rodzinie pod każdym względem wyjątkowe stworzenie. Żadne z jej dzieci, gdy było małym, tak stale i nieustannie nie trzymało się jej spódnicy, jak ten mały i czarny rozczochraniec, bo włosy jej nie tylko były czarne, ale i wiecznie rozczochrane; kręciły się one jak wióry i żeby tam nie wiedzieć ile razy na dzień je czesać, zawsze wszystkie do góry powstawały albo na śniade czoło opadały, a spod nich jak żużle gorejące, czarne oczy patrzały na matkę, ciągle na matkę. I teraz oto tuż przy jej tołubku nieustannie z kuchni do sieni, z sieni na ganek, z ganku do izby czeladnej drepce a drepce w starych zrudziałych trzewikach, których tasiemki, żeby je sto razy na dzień najmocniej związać, zawsze rozwiążą się i wleką po ziemi za malutkimi nóżkami. W takim samym, jak matka, tołubku, bo najmłodszą będąc najłatwiej zaziębić się może, drepce i gada, tak samo nieustannie gada, jak drepce, choć nikt jej słuchać ani myśli, a tylko jedna Rózia od kuchennego stołu, na którym sałatę myje, odzywa się do niej czasem, z żartobliwą przekorą rozpoczynając sprzeczki czy napomnienia, o które znowu ona wcale nie dba. Wtem potknęła się i jak długa upadła. Zaraz przecież zerwała się z zielni, wystraszonymi oczami patrząc, czy przez czas jej padania matka jej nie uciekła. Kirłowa na ziemi przysiadła i spełniać zaczęła robotę Penelopy, czyli związywanie u trzewików tasiemek, które były przyczyną upadku. –Żebyś bo ty, Broniu, choć na moment gdziekolwiek przysiadła. Dziecko zaśmiało się na całą kuchnię, á potem niespodzianie, z zadziwiającą logiką swej czteroletniej, rozczochranej główki odpowiedziało: – Kiedyż ja, mamo, jeść chcę! – Masz tobie – wstając stęknęła Kirłowa – godzinę temu przecież obiad jadłaś. Dziewczynka tym razem ramiona swe w grubych rękawach tołubka szeroko rozłożyła i bardzo poważnie usprawiedliwiła się: – Kiedyż ja jeść chcę! Kirłowa z szafy wyjęła bochen razowego chleba, odkroiła zeń kawał spory, miodem posmarowała i małej podała. Ząbki jak perełki drobne i białe zatopiły się chciwie w czarnym i osłodzonym chlebie macierzyńskim, ale właścicielka ich głośno przeżuwając i różowe policzki miodem sobie osmarowując nie mniej wytrwale niż wprzódy przy tołubku, tuż przy matczynym tołubku dreptała, a tasiemki jej trzewików znowu rozwiązane i wijące się w różne esy ciągnęły się za nią po ziemi. Jak tam przecież było, to było z córkami, ale co robią chłopcy, mianowicie młodszy Boleś, którego w bawialnym pokoju co dzień na parę godzin na klucz zamykała, aby już od książki odejść nie mógł. Starszy, Staś, pewno tam z chłopskimi dziećmi po łące czy drodze hasa i powróci z czołem pełnym guzów. Ale jemu więcej wolno, bo z promocją do czwartej klasy na wakacje przyjechał. Boleś zaś dwa lata już w drugiej klasie przesiedział i jeszcze promocji nie dostał, Zlękła się była tego ogromnie. Na rok trzeci w tej samej klasie pozostać nie wolno. Pójdzie precz ze szkoły i co ona z nim potem zrobi? Pojechała do miasta i wyprosiła, wychodziła, wyjęczała dla niego pozwolenie zdania powtórnych egzaminów po wakacjach. Powinien się więc do nich przygotowywać, a nie chce. Swawolny i leniwy. W ojca się wrodził. Cóż robić jednak? Na pędzać dziecko trzeba, bo bez szkół – zginie. Ile ją już ten chłopiec bezsennych nocy kosztował! Ciekawość, czy teraz zamknięty w pokoju na klucz uczy się albo pustuje? Wyszła do sieni, aby przez drzwi posłuchać, co się w bawialnym pokoju dzieje, ale w tejże chwili dał się słyszeć stuk, brzęk i na dziedzińcu tętent szybko biegnących nóg. Kirłowa, a za nią malutka Bronia i większa Rózia na ganek wybiegły. Okazało się, że więzień długim zamknięciem zniecierpliwiony przez okno wyskoczył, wazon z kwitnącą fuksją stłukli za bramę uciekał. Rozległy się wołania matki i sióstr, na które przecież był głuchy, z rozrzuconymi włosami, w swej przeszłorocznej podartej bluzce szkolnej co sił uciekając i w ucieczce tej ukazując podarte podeszwy butów. Gdyby Kirłowa na bunt ten zrezygnowała się pobłażliwie, macierzyńska powaga jej ucierpiałaby na tym wielce. Nie pierwszy to już raz zresztą Olszynka była świadkiem podobnych skandalów. Dziewka od dzieży zbiega dogoniła, który z pogardą eskortę jej łokciami odpychając, nadąsany, ale i zawstydzony, do domu wrócił. Kirłowa z rozpaczą w oczach i gestach ze skrzyni stojącej w sieni i będącej składem przeróżnych rupieci gruby sznur dostała. – Chodź! – z wielką powagą do syna rzekła i za rękę go wziąwszy do bawialnego pokoju wprowadziła drzwi za sobą zamykając. Słychać było, że mówiła tam z gniewem i krzykiem, to znowu tonem upominania przekonywania; wyszła po chwili z twarzą w ogniu, z drżącymi trochę rękami i ustami. Widać było po niej, że to srogie mentorstwo, które zmuszoną była względem dzieci swych okazywać, wiele ją kosztowało. Drzwi na klucz już nie zamykała, a na wystraszone i pytające spojrzenie Rózi odpowiedziała: – Przywiązałam go do kanapy i kazałam uczyć się... Mocno przywiązałam... Ale wnet uderzyła w nią troska nowa. – Żeby tylko Staś nie zaziębił się w taki zimny dzień latając... Dziś z rana gardło go bolało. A nie widziałaś, Róziu, w czym Marynia do ogrodu poszła? – Marynia poszła w tołubku, ale Staś poleciał w jednej płóciennej bluzce i mówił Rózi, że gardło go coraz gorzej boli. – Masz tobie! – za głowę schwyciła się Kirłowa.– Poszłabym go szukać, ale czasu nie mam... Istotnie, nie miała ani chwili czasu, bo oto i teraz we drzwiach od kuchni zjawił się młody oficjalista, namiestnikiem tytułowany, jedyny jej w gospodarstwie pomocnik, który oznajmił, że ci kupcy, którzy tu ty–dzień temu zajeżdżali, przybyli znowu i życzą sobie zobaczyć wełnę. Ucieszyła się tą wiadomością bardzo. Miała około dwiestu owiec, merynosów, z których co roku sprzedawała mniej więcej dziesięć pudów wełny. Był to jedyny grosz, który wpływał do jej kieszeni w miesiącach letnich nie licząc nabiału i warzyw, których sprzedażą w najbliższym miasteczku opędzała potrzeby domowe. Przy zbliżających się żniwach, które znacznego wydatku na robotnika potrzebują, kupcy na wełnę byli jej niezmiernie pożądanymi, Zapomniała na chwilę o chlebie, serach; praniu, przywiązanym do kanapy Bolku i chorym na gardło Stasiu; z wielkim kluczem wyszła z domu i skierowała się ku spichrzowi, przy którego drzwiach oczekiwali na nią przybyli kupcy. Jednokonny ich wózek stał przy bramie; za bramą i dziedzińcem widać było ogród warzywny, na którego zagonach siedziało kilka kobiet wiejskich. W pobliżu tych kobiet, na zagonie także, siedziała młodziutka dziewczyna w sukiennym tołubku, na który spadał gruby warkocz jasnych włosów. Siedziała na zagonie i podnosiła głowę ku siedzącemu na płocie młodemu człowiekowi w myśliwskim ubraniu. Młody ten człowiek miał na plecach fuzję i z wielkim ożywieniem o czymś rozprawiał. Pomiędzy dwojgiem młodych ludzi leżał wielki, czarny wyżeł i pąsowymi czapkami świeciło kilkoro drobnych chłopskich dzieci. Kirłowa patrząc na ten dość daleki, ale wyraźnie widzialny punkt przestrzeni uśmiechnęła się. W rozmawiającej, i dziecięcym drobiazgiem otoczonej parze poznała najstarszą córkę swoją i młodego Witolda Korczyńskiego. Nie miała jednak czasu przypatrywać się im długo; z ciężkością wielkim kluczem spichrz otworzyła i we wnętrzu jego wraz z kupcami zniknęła. Zabawiła tam dobry kwadrans, potem ukazała się znowu na dziedzińcu. Wiatr zadął silniejszy jeszcze jak wprzódy i nisko giął szczyty topoli. Olchowy gaj szumiał, za nim przebłyskiwały burzące się fale Niemna; ciemna i gruba chmura w otoczeniu mniejszych i lżejszych sunęła samym środkiem nieba; ostry i zimny deszcz padać zaczął. Kirłowa obejrzała się na ogród warzywny i zobaczyła młodą parę wraz z gromadką dzieci i czarnym wyżłem szybko dążącą ku małemu budynkowi, który u końca ogrodów warzywnych do płotu dziedzińca przyparty służył na skład ogrodowych nasion. Kobiety pielące z zagonów nie wstając podniosły głowy i patrząc na dziecinny drobiazg, który zapewne do nich należał, a teraz pod dach był uprowadzonym, śmiały się głośno i z uradowaniem. Kobieta pomiędzy dwoma, kupcami od spichrza ku domowi idąca uśmiechnęła się znowu, ale wnet do towarzyszy swych zagadała. W burzliwej fali wichru i deszczu, z mokrymi włosami, zziębłe ręce w rękawy tołubka chowając, szła jak zwykle prosta, zgrabna i z dala dziwnie młodo i delikatnie wyglądająca, ale mówiła głosem podniesionym, z co raz większą energią i zaciętością; słychać ją było na, całym dziedzińcu i aż w kuchni. Targowała się z kupcami, którzy jej dawali po osiemnaście rubli za pud wełny, a ona żądała po dwadzieścia. Coraz głośniej i energiczniej dowodziła przymiotów swego towaru, zsyłała się na Korczyńskiego i innych sąsiadów, którzy za tę cenę wełnę swą sprzedawali, przysięgała na dzieci, że taniej nie odda. Tak doszła aż do ganku, na którym jednak, gdy stanęła twarzą ku dziedzińcowi zwrócona, umilkła, a potem wykrzyknęła: – A toż co? Drogą pomiędzy gajem olchowym a warzywnymi. ogrodami szybko jechała i już ku otwartej bramie dziedzińca zawracała zgrabna, błyszcząca od szkieł i posrebrzań, czterema pięknymi końmi ciągnięta karetka. Konie były w angielskich szorach, na koźle siedział brodaty stangret i młody lokaj w zielonej, pozłacanymi taśmami szamerowanej kurcie. Poznała karetę i konie Różyca. Kupcy na widok przybywające go grzecznie oświadczyli, że do odjazdu gościa na zakończenie interesu czekać będą. Ale Kirłowa nie słyszała tego, co mówili. Zmieszała się tak, że przywiędłe policzki i drobnymi zmarszczkami porysowane czoło okrył aż po brzegi jasnych włosów świeży jak u młodej dziewczyny rumieniec. Wielki Boże! trzy hładyszki z mlekiem zsiadłym na ławce ganku, w sieni niecki z mokrą bielizną i zapach mydlin, a ona sama w starym tołubku i białej, muślinowej chustce na szyi! Do sieni wpadła i z energicznymi gestami przywoływała dziewkę kuchenną, półgłosem rozkazując jej wnieść do izby czeladnej niecki z bielizną, Dziewka bosa, w grubej koszuli i krótkiej spódnicy, z czerwonymi, po łokcie obnażonymi i twarogiem poplamionymi rękami, wypadła z kuchni, porwała niecki i biegła z nimi przez sień właśnie w chwili, kiedy Różyc wysiadłszy z karetki w progu domu stanął. Za nim, na ganku, widać było zieloną, złotym galonem oszytą czapkę i trochę hardą, a trochę drwiącą twarz młodego lokaja. Dziewczyna z nieckami jak wryta stanęła szeroko oczy i usta otwierając i żadne mrugania ani gesty gospodyni do mu zruszyć jej z miejsca nie mogły. Ale Różyc zdawał się wcale nie spostrzegać kłopotu, którego był przyczyną, i twarzą ku wieszadłom zwrócony bardzo po–woli, z pomocą lokaja paltot zdejmował. Potem zwrócił się ku gospodyni, która milcząc ze zmieszania rękę mu na powitanie podawała. Zrazu mniemać by można, że z niejaką przykrością przyjdzie temu wykwintnemu panu ścisnąć tę opaloną, widoczne ślady bliskich stosunków z kuchnią i praczkarnią noszącą rękę kobiecą. Przed chwilą właśnie od dotykania worów z wełną przylgnęło do niej trochę białawego pyłu, a przy zakręcaniu wielkiego klucza w zamku spichrza gwóźdź jakiś ją zadrasnął i pozostawił długą, czerwoną kresę. Jednak Różyc, nisko pochylony; złożył na tej ręce pocałunek nie ceremonialny, ale długi i przyjacielski. Bardzo ładne i jeszcze różowe usta Kirłowej zarysowały pośród zwiędłej twarzy uśmiech serdeczny. Otworzyła drzwi bawialnego pokoju. – Proszę wejść, kuzynku, bardzo proszę; tak cieszę się, że cię widzę... tak dawno u nas nie byłeś! Widać było, że cieszyła się istotnie, ale zaledwie przestąpiła próg pokoju, rumieniec znowu zalał jej twarz i czoło. Na kanapce przed rozłożoną książką siedział nadąsany, jak piwonia czerwony Boleś z nogą do nogi kanapy przywiązaną. Ten okropny chłopiec wyskakując przez okno rozlał atrament i w kilku miejscach poplamił nim pomalowaną na czerwono podłogę; w dodatku tuż przy jej tołubku znalazła się znowu Bronia, ta czarna, rozczochrana Bronia, ze swymi utrapionymi tasiemkami od trzewików, które ciągnęły się po ziemi. Mniejsza już o te tasiemki, ale chłopca odwiązać trzeba, choćby dlatego, że siedzi na jedynym miejscu, na którym z gościem swym zasiąść ona może! Pobiegła ku kanapie, przysiadła na ziemi i drżącymi trochę rękami rozwiązywała sznurek, który sama z przebiegłością więziennego dozorcy w mnóstwo węzłów była splątała. Różyc i tego jej kłopotu zdawał się wcale nie spostrzegać. Nachylił się do Broni pytając, czy zdrowa i dlaczego sobie czarnych oczu lepiej nie umyła, a potem nawet wziął dziecko na ręce i w oba miodem usmarowane policzki je ucałowawszy zwolna znowu na ziemi postawił. Podniesienie tego małego ciężaru sprawiło mu znać zmęczenie, bo ręką powiódł po drgającym czole i głęboko odetchnął. Binokle opadły mu na piersi. Uśmiechał się do dziecka, ale wyraz oczu jego był smutny. Na koniec, uwolniony z więzów chłopiec, czerwony i zawstydzony, w kształcie ukłonu szasnął przed gościem nogami, z pokoju wypadł i drzwi za sobą ze stukiem zatrzasnął. Różyc trzymając ciemną rączkę dziewczynki zwrócił się do Kirłowej: – Ta faworytka moja wyrośnie na niepospolicie piękną kobietę; zobaczysz to, kuzynko. Już ja się na tym znam ! – Zawsze jesteś łaskaw na małego rozczochrańca tego, kuzynie – ze swym ponętnym uśmiechem odpowiedziała Kirłowa, ale oczy jej miały ciągle wyraz roztargniony i postawa była wahającą się i zmieszaną. W małej bawialni swej spostrzegła nieporządki, które ją zawstydzały. Kwieciste perkalowe pokrycie skromnych sprzętów swawolni jej synowie poplamili piaskiem i atramentem, pył okrywał stojącą pomiędzy oknami mahoniową komodę, i była to już wina Rózi, do której codzienne sprzątanie mieszkania należało. Z pośpiechem zamykała drzwi, przez które widać było sypialny pokój z dwoma usłanymi łóżkami i toaletą mahoniową wielkim lustrem i rzeźbami przyozdobioną. Łóżka były czyste i nawet ozdobnie usłane, a staroświecka wyprawna jej toaleta stanowiła sprzęt dość osobliwy, i kosztowny. Ale Kirłowa pamiętała dobrze o tym, że sypialnia, nawet najozdobniejsza, nie powinna ukazywać się oczom gości. Cóż, kiedy w tym domku były po stronie mieszkalnej tylko cztery pokoje: bawialny, sypialny, dziecinny i mała jadalnia, w której teraz sypiali chłopcy i kilka kur siedziało na jajach. Niesposób było w takiej ciasnocie zachować wszystkie przepisy przyzwoitego urządzenia domu. Właśnie w chwili kiedy drzwiami otwierającymi się z jednej tylko strony widok sypialnego pokoju przed gościem zasłaniała,. Różyc prawie pieszczotliwym ruchem rękę jej zdjął ze starej, żelaznej klamki i zatrzymując ją w swych chudych, ale jak atłas białych i gładkich rękach z uśmiechem zaczął: –Widzę, kuzynko, że przyjazdem swoim sprawiam ci zawsze kłopot, i to mię martwi... Będę w tym wypadku, o! tylko w tym wypadku, lepszym od ciebie, bo zupełnie otwartym, i poproszę, abyś mię szczerzej uważała za krewnego swego, przed którym nie czuje się potrzeby ani ukrywać czegokolwiek, ani czegokolwiek się wstydzić... Dobrze, kuzyneczko? Proszę powiedzieć, że tak nadal będzie. Dobrze?... Rękę jej ciągle w dłoniach swych trzymając mówił to z tak serdecznym połączeniem żartu i czułości, że Kirłowa, uradowana i ujęta, znowu po brzegi włosów zarumieniona, ręce jego mocno ściskała. – Dziękuję ci, Teosiu – zaczęła – bardzo dobry jesteś... a1e ja, widzisz; znam dawne przyzwyczajenia moje, których nigdy pozbyć się nie mogę... – Niechże ci więc te przyzwyczajenia brużdżą w stosunkach z innymi, ale nie ze mną – żywiej niż zwykle zawołał Różyc – Zresztą – dodał – powinnaś wiedzieć, że tyle już widziałem i zaznałem wszelkiego rodzaju zbytków, że mię największe bogactwa zadziwić nie mogą. Gdybyś była taką, jakimi zwykle bywają kobiety bogate, mniej bym się czuł do ciebie pociągniętym... Zupełnie już ośmielona, z figlarnym błyskiem oczu, który zdradzał, że kiedyś, w pierwszej może młodości, zalotność zupełnie obcą jej nie była, zauważyła: – Lubisz rozmaitość, kuzynku, i temu to widać względy twe zawdzięczam! Siadając obok niej na kanapie z uśmiechem odpowiedział: – Jestem, moja droga kuzynko, wielkim nicdobrego, który choruje od objedzenia się marcepanami i z uszanowaniem spogląda na ch1eb razowy... – O! – śmiejąc się zawołała – bardzo trafne nazwanie dla siebie wymyśliłeś! Trzeba rzeczywiście być wielkim nicdobrego, aby tak ślicznie urządzić się ze wszystkim... – Otóż to – potwierdził – otóż tak obchodź się ze mną zawsze! Jesteś jedyną w świecie osobą, która mi w oczy gorzkie prawdy mówi. Z początku mię tym zdziwiłaś, a potem zachwyciłaś. Chciałbym, abyś mię więcej jeszcze łajała. To coś na kształt uczucia owych dawnych pokutników, którym się zdawało, że za każdym uderzeniem dyscypliny jeden grzech spadał im z pleców... – Gdyby wszystkie twoje grzechy z pleców ci zrzucić, trzeba by ręki silniejszej niż moja – zaśmiała się jeszcze. Śmiech jej przecież, z początku swobodny i trochę rubaszny, topniał w żalu, który napełnił jej oczy. Wzięła rękę krewnego i patrząc mu w twarz zapytała: – Cóż? jakże? czy nie chorowałeś bardzo w tych czasach? może już obejrzałeś swoje majątki? A z tym okropnym przyzwyczajeniem... wiesz! co słychać? Może choć trochę starasz się przezwyciężać?... Różyc uśmiechał się niedbale, ale zarazem i przyjaźnie – Tyle mi na raz pytań zadałaś, moja droga spowiedniczko – rzekł – że nie wiem, na co wpierw odpowiadać. Nie chorowałem gorzej niż zwykle, ponieważ jedyną chorobą moją jest nieopisana apatia, mam się trochę lepiej, bo znalazłem coś, co mię w ostatnich czasach trochę podniecać zaczęło. Majątków swoich nie tylko jeszcze nie obejrzałem, ale mię sama myśl o tych oględzinach w rozpacz wprawia. Wiesz dobrze dlaczego. Lenistwo nieprzezwyciężone, zupełne do podobnych rzeczy i ludzi nieprzyzwyczajenie, na koniec i może najbardziej wieczne i nieodparte pytanie: po co? – Na koniec i najbardziej – z żywością przerwała – to twoje dziwne, okropne, z paskudnego tego świata, w którym żyłeś, przywiezione przyzwyczajenie... Zaśmiał się głośno. Kirłowa brwi zmarszczyła, energicznie jednak ściśniętą ręką o dłoń drugiej uderzając zawołała: – Śmiej się, ile chcesz, a ja zawsze powiem, że to jest jakaś niesłychana i niewidziana okropność... Już nasi chłopi lepsi, co się po prostu wódką upijają... – Niesłychana i niewidziana rzecz dla ciebie, moja kuzynko, i dla was wszystkich w odludnych kątach żyjących, ale na szerokim świecie rozpowszechnia się to bardzo, staje się prawie epidemicznym... Bystro zmęczonymi oczami na niego popatrzała: – Czy nie mogłeś uniknąć tej epidemii? Skąd ją wziąłeś? Nigdyś mi jeszcze o tym nie mówił. – Bardzo prosto – odpowiedział. – Pojedynkowałem się i byłem raniony w taki sposób, że cierpiałem okropnie... Z początku zadawano mi znaczne dozy narkotyku tego dla zmniejszenia bólów, a potem przywykłem... Jedyne to już dla mnie wyjście, przez które uciekam od ciężkiej nudy, od upadku sił i może jeszcze od... od czegoś podobnego do rozpaczy! Przykrył binoklami oczy, w których przebiegły gorączkowe błyski. Ona słuchała go ze zdziwieniem i ciszej jak wprzódy wymówiła: – Pojedynkowałeś się! Jezus, Maria! I to więc prawda, że pojedynkowałeś się! Z kim? o co? Z ostrym, nerwowym śmiechem odrzucił plecy na tylną poręcz kanapy. Po drgającym czole i dokoła śmiejących się ust przebiegła n1u błyskawica cynizmu, gdy odpowiedział: – Z kim? mniejsza o to! O co? wiesz? o ścierkę! Kirłowa obie dłonie do głowy podniosła. – A niechże diabli wezmą ten wasz wielki świat, na którym rosną takie szkaradztwa i takie trucizny! Wolę już ja być głupią parafianką, gęsią, owcą, a takiego wielkiego świata nie znać! – I masz słuszność – krótko rzekł Różyc. Słowa te z prostotą wymówione ułagodziły ją w mgnieniu oka. Z powagą jednak mówić zaczęła: – Ponieważ, kuzynie, zwierzyłeś się przede mną ze wszystkim, uważałabym się za podłą, gdybym ci pobłażała i przytakiwała... Urwała i zmieszała się trochę, bo uczuła nagle, że w mowę jej wplątywać się zaczęły wyrażenia grube i które dla siebie za niewłaściwe uważała. Tych wyrażeń i pewnych szorstkich dźwięków głosu nabrała w ciągłej styczności ze służbą, z parobkami, z robotnikami, a tak przy tym była żywą, że uniknąć ich nie mogła wtedy nawet, kiedy tego chciała najbardziej. – Jak wprzódy w swoim domu, tak teraz w swojej mowie coś nieeleganckiego spostrzegłaś, prawda?– zapytał przybyły. Zarumieniła się znowu trochę, ale wnet od siebie myśl odwracając, z zamyśleniem wymówiła: – Dziwna rzecz! Jesteś jednak i dobry, i rozumny...To tak zupełnie wygląda, jakby w jednym człowieku było dwóch ludzi... Różyc w rękę ją pocałował, – Powiedziałaś jak filozof. Widzisz, to ta dwoistość jest kluczem do odgadywania wielu na świecie zagadek... Splotła ręce na kolanach i kołysała głową w obie strony. – Wiesz co, kuzynie? –– zaczęła – zdaje mi się, że byłbyś daleko szczęśliwszym, gdybyś się takim bogatym nie urodził. – Albo – przerwał – gdybym się był urodził bardzo głupim. – Jak to? – zapytała. – Zgadnij! – zażartował i z ciekawością na nią patrzał. Przez chwilę myślała. – Cóż to tak trudnego do odgadnięcia! Gdybyś był głupcem, nie dbałbyś o nic i do końca hulałbyś sobie wesoło, a ponieważ, choć późno, do rozumu przyszedłeś, zrozumiałeś, coś zmarnotrawił i stracił! Śmiał się. – Nie masz pojęcia, kuzynko, jak lubię z tobą rozmawiać, Zupełnie rozumne rzeczy wypowiadasz w taki sposób... Zamyślili się oboje. Kobieta znowu roztargnioną stawać się zaczęła. Dość długa już rozmowa o przedmiotach obcych codziennym jej zajęciom zmęczyła ją nieco. Przypomniała też sobie swoje dzisiejsze roboty i interesy, myślała: czy też chleb posadzono już do pieca i czy kupcy na wełnę nie zniecierpliwili się czasem i nie odjechali? Wstała z :kanapy, a zupełnie jednocześnie z nią podniosła się z ziemi siedząca dotąd u jej kolan mała Bronia. – Każę zaraz podać herbatę... Różyc z żywym poruszeniem upewnił, że herbaty nigdy prawie nie pija. Popatrzała na niego trochę przenikliwie, a trochę ze zmieszaniem. Po chwili jednak śmiało rzekła: – Mówisz nieprawdę. Herbatę lubisz i pijasz jej wiele... wiem o tym od męża. Ale raz już spróbowałeś naszej i wiesz, że nie jest tak wyborną jak ta, do której przywykłeś... Różyca prawdomówność jej widocznie bawiła i ujmowała. – Moja wina! – zawołał – złapałaś mię na kłamstwie. Wszelkiej rzeczy niesmacznej lękam się jak ognia... – Trzeba było powiedzieć tak od razu. Po co kłamać? I bez tego już pewno nakłamałeś w życiu jak ostatni faryzeusz. Przyniosę ci więc konfitur, bo o konfiturach moich nie będziesz mógł powiedzieć, że są niesmaczne. Nauczyłam się kiedyś przyrządzać je od Marty Korczyńskiej... Niewiele ich zwykle smażę, ale lepszych pewno i w swoim Wiedniu nie jadłeś! Prędko wyszła z pokoju, a razem z nią, tuż przy jej tołubku, podreptała Bronia w ręce klaszcząc i wołając: – Konfiturzki będą! konfiturzki! i ja, mamo, chcę konfiturzek ! Z całej; dość osobliwej rozmowy dwojga krewnych dla tej małej, rozczochranej, czarnookiej istotki ten jeden wyraz posiadał sens zrozumiały. W gruncie rzeczy oprócz szczerej chęci uczęstowania krewnego Kirłowa pałała żądzą zajrzenia na drugą stronę domu. Musiało tam coś w jej nieobecności zepsuć się czy niezupełnie udać, bo do bawialnego pokoju doszedł po chwili podniesiony nieco głos, którym przemawiała do służących. Potem jeszcze zamieniła już w sieni kilka słów z kupcami i na koniec do bawialnego pokoju weszła niosąc na tacy kilka pełnych konfitur spodków. Tuż obok niej potykając się co chwilę o rozwiązane tasiemki trzewików przydreptała Bronia. Za nią Rózia wniosła talerz pięknych malin i miałki cukier w staroświeckim, kunsztownie wyrobionym kubku. Takie kosztowne i piękne przedmioty, jak mahoniowa komoda pod ścianą, dwa olejne portrety na ścianie, toaleta z wielkim lustrem i rzeźbami, srebrny, osobliwego kształtu kubek, dziwnie odbijały na skromnym aż do ubóstwa tle tego domu, przypominając zarazem, że gospodyni jego pochodziła ze starego i niegdyś bogatego domu. Postawiwszy na stole maliny i cukier Rózia poważnie prostując swą jak u matki zgrabną i już wysmukłą kibić z jasnymi, krótko uciętymi włosami, które przy każdym jej kroku w górę nieco podlatywały, wyszła z pokoju: Matka szepnęła jej coś o bieliźnie, kupcach i Stasiu. Różyc prędko i z pewną gwałtownością w ruchu ręki podnoszącej do ust łyżeczkę jedząc konfitury mówić zaczął: – Wyborne, istotnie wyborne! Przepadam za słodyczami i paru godzin obejść się bez nich nie mogę! Więc nauczyłaś się smażyć konfitury od panny Marty Korczyńskiej... od tej oryginalnej starej panny... Bardzo to jest szanowna osoba, skoro takie umiejętności posiada... Ale, a propos, dawno widziałaś pannę Justynę? Kirłowa, spodek, na który położyła trochę konfitur, wkładając w ciemną rączkę Broni, żywo odpowiedziała: – Zdaje się, że nikt jej tak niedawno, jak ty, kuzynku, widzieć nie mógł. Przyjechałeś tu przecież z Korczyna. – Skądże wiesz?.:. – Słyszałam, jak o tym w kuchni mówił twój lokaj, i przyznam ci się, że zła jestem na ciebie za to ciągłe podjeżdżanie do Korczyna... – Naprzód nie ciągłe, bo byłem dotąd zaledwie kilka razy, a potem, czegóż zła jesteś? – Wiesz o tym dobrze – sarknęła. – Łaj mię więc – odpowiedział – pozwalam i nawet proszę. Ale cóż ja temu winien jestem, że panna Justyna bardzo mi się podoba? – Otóż to! – zawołała – dla ciebie i tobie podobnych jedna jest tylko ważna rzecz na świecie: podoba się albo się nie podoba. Zresztą nic. – Masz słuszność – odrzekł. – Ale na koniec – Ż coraz większą irytacją wołała – z czego ona, na nieszczęście swoje, tak bardzo ci się podobała? Przystojna jest, to prawda, ale tysiąc piękniejszych widziałeś pewno na świecie. Kokietką nie jest... – Otóż to – potwierdził Różyc. – Edukowali ją wprawdzie krewni, ale znowu ta edukacja nie jest tak bardzo świetną... – Otóż to – powtórzył. – Szczególniej od tej swojej historii z Zygmuntem Korczyńskim zrobiła się bardzo poważna, nie stroi się, nie zaleca do mężczyzn, nie szczebiocze... – Otóż to – raz jeszcze wymówił. – Więc cóż? Wy tam przecież na świecie do wcale innych kobiet przywykliście i dla wcale innych głowy tracicie! Przestał jeść konfitury, których prędko zjadł bardzo ,wiele, i o poręcz kanapy plecy opierając z na wpół żartobliwą, a na wpół szczerą powagą mówić zaczął: – Przede wszystkim masz wiedzieć, że takie kryształowe, jak ty, osoby, wcale się na takich rzeczach nie znają. My tylko, wiesz? nicponie, wiemy dobrze, dlaczego do tej lub tej kobiety pociąg czujemy... Rozumiesz? pociąg, czyli instynkt, który daje nam wiedzieć, że z tą właśnie kobietą wychylić możemy w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu kielich rozkoszy... Otóż i rumienisz się teraz jak pensjonarka... Ah! ah! cóż to za boska rzecz taki rumieniec na twarzy matki pięciorga dzieci! Rumieniła się istotnie, po swojemu, dziewiczo płomiennym i świeżym rumieńcem, ale przezwyciężając zawstydzenie poważnie rzekła: – Nic nie szkodzi. Mów wszystko. Chcę wiedzieć, co myślisz o Justynie... – Zatem – mówił dalej – na pierwszym miejscu stoi tu pociąg czy, jaśniej dla ciebie wyrażając się, sympatia. Do panny Justyny uczułem od razu sympatię... wyznaję nawet, że bardzo, bardzo żywą... Masz słuszność, że wiele, wiele piękniejszych kobiet znałem na świecie i nawet... zdrowie i majątek na całopalenie przed nimi składałem... Ale w tym kontraście czarnych włosów i szarych oczu, jaki się znajduje u panny Justyny, w jej kibici, ruchach etc., etc. jest coś... coś takiego, słowem... ale passons, ty tego nie zrozumiesz... ta dziewczyna ma temperament, upewniam cię, ma nawet wiele temperamentu... – Passons! – powtórzyła Kirłowa – cóż dalej? – Dalej jest to właśnie, co przed chwilą wyliczyłaś. Kokietek, szczebiotek, histeryczek, prawdziwych i fałszywych księżniczek miałem dosyć, zanadto; toujours des perdrix nie było nigdy dewizą moją. Dla zmiany widać, zacząłem przepadać za zdrowiem ciała i duszy czego najlepszym dowodem jest ta admiracja i te rzetelne .przywiązanie, które dla ciebie, kuzynko, powziąłem. Parę razy zdjął swe binokle i znowu nimi oczy zasłonił. Znowu też machinalnie zaczął jeść konfitury. Nagle przerywając sobie jedzenie zaczął: – Dziś, na przykład, siedziałem obok niej przy obiedzie. Dopóki dawałem jej to i owo do zrozumienia, okazywała się chmurną i odporną, prawie nie odzywała się, nie patrzała na mnie. Zmieniłem taktykę i zacząłem z tonu obiektywnego... ożywiła się natychmiast i rozmawiała bardzo przyjemnie. Opowiadała mi o naturze otaczającej Korczyn, o jakimś parowie nadniemeńskim i wcale pięknym przywiązanym do niego podaniu ludowym... w taki sposób, że byłem... byłem prawdziwie zajęty, Bardzo, bardzo jest rozsądną i kiedy mówi o takich rzeczach, które ją zajmują, ma takie ogniki w oczach i coś takiego w układzie ust... Tylko...szturmem jej wziąść nie można... Dyplomacji cnota potrzebuje... i jest to jedyną jej przywarą, a zarazem i najsilniejszą ponętą... Kirłowa była tak zamyśloną, że ostatnich słów krewnego zdawała się nie słyszeć. Nagle podniosła głowę i tonem takim, jakby znakomitego odkrycia dokonywała, rzekła: – Kuzynie! jeżeli Justyna tak bardzo ci się podoba, ożeń się z nią... Różyc rękę z łyżeczką na stół opuścił, binokle zwykłym sobie prędkim ruchem w dół pociągnął, wpółzdumionym a wpółprzerażonym wzrokiem na krewną popatrzył i śmiechem wybuchnął. – Wyborny pomysł, kuzynko, wyborny, nieoceniony1– wołał. – Toż bym dopiero niespodziankę urządził światu i samemu sobie! A papa Orzelski? Czy ja bym tę chińską figurkę na kominku u siebie postawił? A francuszczyzna panny Justyny, entre nous, dość kulawa? Gdyby się oko w oko spotkała z moją księżną ciocią, chybaby biedna ciotka śmiertelnego ataku spazmów dostała... Śmiejąc się jeszcze dodał: – Pomysł twój, kuzynko, świadczy o doskonałej dobroci twego serca i zupełnej zarazem nieznajomości świata... W takich amfibiach, jak panna Justyna, kochać się bardzo można, ale żenić się z nimi – impossible. . – Amfibie!– zawoła Kirłowa – kobietę do żaby przyrównywać!... – Naturalnie – przerwał Różyc – Sama pomyśl: urodzona i nie urodzona, wychowana i nie wychowana, biedna i nie biedna... słowem, nie wiedzieć kto... Z błyszczącymi od gniewu oczami Kirłowa zapytała: – Więc po cóż jeździsz do Korczyna? – Bo mnie ta niespodziewana dla mnie samego sympatia ożywia trochę, podnieca, i doprawdy, zjawiła się ona bardzo w porę, kiedym już zwątpił o wszelkich urokach życia... – Ale jakiż koniec? – uparcie zapytywała kobieta. – Moja kuzynko – odpowiedział – za mało jestem filozofem, abym myślał o końcu każdej rzeczy...Advienne ce que pourra.... I chwila przyjemności do pogardzenia nie jest... Kirłowa z wielką powagą i stanowczością rzekła: – Nic z tego nie będzie, mój drogi. Justyna nie da się zbałamucić Przeszła już ona przez smutne doświadczenie, znam dobrze jej charakter i sposób myślenia... Słuchał z zajęciem; czoło i brwi mu drgały. – Znasz ją dobrze? jesteś pewną tego, co mówisz? – Najpewniejszą. Zamyślił się, ręką powiódł po czole, źrenice mu zaszły wyrazem dalekiego jakiegoś marzenia, Kirłowej zdawało się, że westchnął. – Ale ty, kuzynie, naprawdę zajęty jesteś Justyną ! – zawołała. – O ile jeszcze mogę być czymkolwiek albo kimkolwiek zajętym. Wyznam ci, że sam się dziwię.., Ale niepodobne do przewidzenia są kaprysy serca czy tam wyobraźni... – Więc ożeń się z nią! – nie dbając jakby o wszystko, co przed chwilą mówił, zaczęła znowu. Ale przerwało jej otworzenie się drzwi od sieni i głos Rózi, który zawołał: – Mamo, Staś wrócił i ma okropną chrypkę... Kirłowa, jak sprężyną podjęta, skoczyła i z pokoju wybiegła. Wraz z nią, naturalnie, podobna do myszki wysunęła się Bronia. Różyc sam jeden pozostawszy, z czołem na obie dłonie opuszczonym, słyszał z głębi domu tu dochodzące napomnienia przelęknionej maki odpowiedzi malca wypowiadane głosem tak od chrypnięcia cienkim, że podobnymi były do najpiskliwszych tonów jakiegoś zepsutego flecika, Trzask ognia, stuk siekiery, pluskanie wody, głosy kuchennych dziewek dochodziły tu przez wąską sień z drugiej połowy domu. Na dworze pogoda stawała się cichszą 1 jaśniejszą. Wiatr ustawał, chmury rozbiegały się szybko we wszystkie strony nieba; przez gęste, wysokie bzy przedarł się promień zachodzącego słońca i pozłocił kwitnące na oknie skromne fuksje i róże miesięczne. Czy ten wysoki i chudy człowiek w wytwornym ubraniu, z ufryzowanymi włosami nad białym czołem i wiszącymi u piersi binoklami w złotej oprawie wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy tego małego domu i odgadywał z nich to życie, które w nim płynęło wiecznie tym samym, pracowitym i skromnym potokiem? Czy nasuwało mu ono porównania, uwagi, myśli tak dotąd nie znane, jak nie znanym dlań był cały rozległy rząd podobnych istnień? Wydawał się głęboko zamyślonym w chwili, gdy Kirłowa do małej bawialni wracając w zakłopotaniu swym zapomniała nawet o zamknięciu za sobą drzwi sypialnego pokoju. Nie myślała już także wcale o przedmiocie przerwanej przed kilku minutami rozmowy. – Syn mi zachorował – ze zmartwieniem rzekła–gardło ma słabe i w przeszłym roku dostał był tak silnego zapalenia, że doktora wzywać musiałam. Lękam się, aby znowu nie było to coś złego, i kazałam Rózi, aby lipowy kwiat przygotowała. Trwoga i zgryzota czyniły twarz jej daleko starszą, niż była przed kwadransem. Różyc rękę do niej wyciągnął. – Biedna ty moja kuzyneczko – rzekł – ile ty mieć musisz pracy, trosk i zmartwień z tym małym mająteczkiem, z dziećmi... Do głębi ujęta usiadła obok niego na kanapie, policzek oparła na dłoni i o wszystkim, co ją obchodziło, mówić zaczęła. Rada może była, że znalazła w krewnym współczującego jej powiernika. Opowiadała mu jak przed laty dwunastu, we cztery lata po swoim wyjściu za mąż, spostrzegłszy, że w Olszynce wszystko szło bez żadnego ładu i dozoru i że wcale bliska groziła im ruina, wzięła się sama do gospodarstwa i interesów. Dla kobiety była to rzecz niezwykła, ale nie święci garnki lepią. Uczyła się u sąsiadów i sąsiadek, szczególniej u Korczyńskiego i Marty; z każdym rokiem przybywało jej energii i umiejętności, i jakoś to poszło i idzie, wcale dobrze nawet idzie, tylko z wychowaniem dzieci bieda. – Pięcioro – mówiła – pomyśl tylko, kuzynie, na tym kawałku ziemi, który około tysiąca rubli dochodu przynosi... Trzebaż to wykarmić, ubrać i czegokolwiek nauczyć! O edukacji córek już i nie marzyła. Sama je nauczyła, czego mogła, a zresztą niech dobrymi gospodyniami będą! Ale synów kształcić pragnęła i do szkół ich oddała marząc sobie, że jeden z nich gospodarzem na Olszynce zostanie, a drugi w świat z zawodem jakim pójdzie. Ale szkoły drogo kosztują. Czasem sobie włosy z głowy wydziera przemyśliwając, czym i jak za nich zapłaci. Dotąd znajdowała źródła i środki, ale nie jest pewną, czy tak do końca będzie. Lada niepowodzenie, lada klęska w gospodarstwie, a jej najdroższe nadzieje przepadną! Tymczasem robi, co może, i gdyby tylko Bolek większej ochoty do nauki nabrał, a Staś tak często nie chorował... Ot, jaka bieda! jeden zdrów, ale nie bardzo zdolny, drugi zdolny i chętny, ale słabego zdrowia. Wszystko to opowiadała z policzkiem na dłoni opartym i gęsto, gęsto w tej chwili drobnymi zmarszczkami okrytym czołem. Końce jej ładnych ust opuszczały się czasem w dół rzucając na dolną część twarzy dwie głębokie bruzdy. – Ile ty lat masz, kuzynko? – zapytał wpatrujący się w nią ciągle Różyc. – Trzydzieści cztery – z niejakim zdziwieniem odpowiedziała. – Czy wiesz o tym, że kobiety w twoim wieku i tak, jak ty, urodzone używają jeszcze życia na swoją rękę, błyszczą w świecie, łowią w locie różowe godziny wesołości i szczęścia?... Niedbale skinęła ręką. – Mniejsza o to! Inne ja rzeczy mam na głowie... I dalej jeszcze opowiadałaby o swoich biedach i nadziejach, gdyby Różyc jej nie przerwał. Powoli, z przestankami, bo znużenie ogarniać go już zaczynało, mówić jej zaczął o zupełnej swej niezdatności do osobistego zarządzania Wołowszczyzną, o tym, że nie podobna mu w tych stronach osiedlać się stale, że pragnie i potrzebuje koniecznie kogoś do zarządzania majątkami tymi i chciałby, aby tym kimś był mąż jej, Bolesław Kirło. Układ ten – mówił – byłby korzystnym dla stron obu. Wołowszczyzna pod zarządem życzliwego krewnego zaczęłaby prosperować i większe dawać dochody; krewny zaś otrzymywałby za swą pracę wynagrodzenie, które by znakomicie podniosło dobrobyt jego rodziny: trzy tysiące rocznej pensji, tantiema od zwiększających się dochodów i inne różne zyski, które teraz leni się przypominać sobie i wyliczać... – Jeżeli nic przeciwko układowi temu nie masz droga kuzynko, pomów o nim ze swoim mężem. Niech przygotuje kontrakt, umowę czy tam coś podobnego i przywiezie mi do podpisania. Za parę miesięcy będzie mógł przyjąć rządy majątków od teraźniejszego rządcy, który stał się zupełnie już niemożliwym. Kirłowa słuchała z uwagą, potem dość długo milczała i myślała. Widać było, że perspektywa przedstawiona jej przez krewnego uśmiechała się do niej prawie rajskim powabem. Odpocząć nieco po kilkunastoletniej ciężkiej pracy, gospodarstwo w Olszynce ulepszyć, synom i młodszym córkom staranne wychowanie zapewnić Co za złote marzenie! Nic nad to na ziemi nie pragnęła. Ale po długim namyśle wyraz głębokiego smutku twarz jej pokrył. Głową przecząco wstrząsnęła. – Dziękuję ci – zaczęła z cicha – dziękuję, dziękuję, ale to być nie może... Ja... ja nigdy nie zgodzę się na to... Widziała, że patrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, więc ze spuszczonymi powiekami, tak prędko, jakby pilno jej było pozbyć się tego przedmiotu rozmowy, ale zarazem z częstym wahaniem się głosu mówiła: – Byłoby to dla nas wielkim szczęściem i rozumiem dobrze, że właśnie dlatego propozycję tę zrobiłeś... ale widzisz... dla ciebie nie wynikłoby z tego układu nic dobrego... Jest to ostatni już twój fundusz... trzeba, aby ktoś zajął się nim na dobre, a Boleś ... mój mąż.., gdzie tam! ani myśleć o tym nie można! Nagle pochwyciła jego ręce i podniosła ku niemu wzrok pełen trwogi i prośby. – Tylko – zawołała – nie myśl o nim nic złego...proszę cię, nie myśl o nim nic złego! Ja wcale nie mówię, że jest on nieuczciwym! czy coś podobnego. Wcale nie! Nic przecież złego nikomu nie zrobił, spytaj się wszystkich, a każdy ci powie, że nic złego nie zrobił i że to dobry człowiek, poczciwy... – Więc dlaczegóż? – pytał Różyc. – Dlaczego? Mój drogi kuzynie, każdy człowiek ma swoje wady, wiesz o tym dobrze. I on je ma... Nie są to nawet wady, tylko przyzwyczajenia... Pracować nie lubi, bez towarzystwa i rozrywek żyć nie może... Gdybyś wiedział wszystko: jak go wychowywali i jak pierwszą młodość swoją przebył, sam byś przyznał, że są to tylko przyzwyczajenia... Ojciec jego mając ten tylko folwarczek trzymał się wiecznie pańskich klamek, od komina do komina jeździł i syna z sobą woził. W szkołach trzy klasy tylko skończył i zaraz za skończonego obywatela uchodzić zaczął. Potem, kiedy ożenił się ze mną i moim posażkiem długi opłacił, ja sama starałam się wyręczać go we wszystkim i kłopoty od niego usuwać... Tak już przywykł... ale z tymi przyzwyczajeniami jakżeby on mógł tak wielkiej pracy podołać? Podjąłby się może, ale wiem, że nic by dobrego z tego nie wynikło... Nie chcę! Wolę już tak, jak jest! Proszę cię na wszystko, abyś jemu o tym projekcie nigdy nie wspominał i sam o nim nie myślał. Proszę... Różyc wpatrywał się w nią niby w ciekawe zjawisko. – Moja droga – zaczął – ty kochasz tego człowieka? Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. – Jakże?... – zaczęła. –– Poszłam za niego z miłości, nikt mię nie zmuszał, owszem, rodzice sprzeciwiali się, familia odradzała i paru innym dla niego odmówiłam. Czy ty, kuzynie, wyobrażasz sobie, że my, tak jak wy tam, na waszym wielkim świecie, dwadzieścia razy w życiu kochać i przestawać kochać możemy? – Dwieście razy! – poprawił. Ale ona żartobliwej poprawki tej nie słysząc mówiła dalej : – Nabiera się przecież przyjaźni i przywiązania dla człowieka, z którym choć czas jakiś przeżyło się szczęśliwie. Zresztą, dzieci!... Mój kuzynie, jeżeli ożenisz się kiedy i zostaniesz ojcem, zrozumiesz, jaki to węzeł! – Z tym wszystkim nie chcesz, abym twemu mężowi powierzył... – Nie! – żywo zawołała – nie chcę, stanowczo nie chcę; bo on by nie podołał i wyniknęłaby z tego szkoda dla twoich majątków... wiem o tym! Różyc wstał. Niejaka zdolność do sympatii i współczucia istnieć jeszcze musiała w tym apatycznym i chorym człowieku, bo wyraz, z jakim patrzył na krewną swą, był bardzo podobnym do wyrazu uwielbienia. – Cóż robić? – rzekł –– kiedy tego– żadną już miarą nie chcesz... ale musisz przynajmniej pozwolić... Obie jej ręce w swoich trzymając i w twarz jej patrząc z widoczną nieśmiałością dokończył: – Abym ponosił koszta wychowywania twoich synów, dopóki.., dopóki oni nauk nie skończą albo ja reszty majątku nie stracę. Przy ostatnich wyrazach próbował uśmiechnąć się żartobliwie, ale nerwowe drgania tak mu wstrząsały czołem, brwiami i ustami, że twarz jego przybrała wyraz bolesny, prawie tragiczny. – Proszę – dokończył ciszej – proszę... Stała chwilę ze spuszczonymi oczami, płomiennie zarumieniona i milcząca. Może ze swymi także przyzwyczajeniami w tej chwili walczyła dobrodziejstw od nikogo przyjmować nie chcąc. Dwie duże łzy wypłynęły spod jej spuszczonych powiek i na pięknie zarysowanych, przywiędłych policzkach przeciągnęły wilgotne bruzdy. Ale wnet potem podniosła na krewnego spojrzenie pełne głębokiej wdzięczności. – Dziękuję – rzekła z cicha – i przyjmuję... od ciebie! Zresztą, dla dzieci... wszystko... Pocałował obie jej ręce, a gdy wyprostował się, twarz jego wydawała się daleko spokojniejszą niż wprzódy; choć pociemniałą jakoś, i bardzo zmęczoną – Zrobiłaś mi prawdziwą łaskę... Na ciemnej przestrzeni, którą ciągle widzę przed sobą, będę miał choć jeden punkt jaśniejszy... O szczegółach tyczących się tych kochanych chłopców pomówimy innym razem. Teraz muszę już jechać..: Spojrzał na zegarek. – Już przeszło sześć godzin, jak z domu wyjechałem: – Boże mój! – westchnęła Kirłowa – a więcej niż sześć godzin trudno ci obejść się bez... – Bez czego? Nazwijże choć raz rzecz po imieniu! Po prostu, przez usta ci przejść to nie może, co? Próbował znowu żartować, ale było coś rozpaczliwego w geście, jakim dłoń po czole przesunął, i wymówił: – Trudno... nie podobna! Ona z bólem na niego patrzała. – Wiesz co? – rzekła – jedyny dla ciebie ratunek byłby w ożenieniu się z kobietą rozsądną, szlachetną i którą byś kochał... – Wracasz do swego... – I ciągle powracać będę! – zwykłym sobie ruchem ściśniętą ręką o dłoń uderzając zawołała i z wesołym znowu spojrzeniem dodała: – Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut. Francuszczyzna moja pewno tak samo kulawa, jak u Justyny, ale przysłowie sprawdza się często, Zresztą, najlepiej po prostu mówić: gdzie diabeł nie może, tam babę pośle... Zobaczysz, że ja cię namówię... Przy drzwiach jeszcze, ściskając mu ręce, mówiła: – Jak tylko złapię swobodną godzinę, sama do ciebie przyjadę i znowu o tym pomówimy. I jeszcze coś na myśl mi przyszło. Jeżeli chcesz dla Wołowszczyzny prawdziwie dobrego rządcy, zrób tę propozycję Korczyńskiemu. To, to ale. Doskonały gospodarz, jak wół pracowity i perła uczciwości, mówię ci, że perła...Spróbuj... Niedbale machnął ręką. Widać było, że śpieszył bardzo z odjazdem i że wszystko na świecie obchodzić go przestawało, ale Kirłowa zbiegła z ganku i przy stopniu karety zgrabnym ŕuchem uczepiwszy się jego ramienia szepnęła mu jeszcze na ucho: – Pomyśl nad tym, co mówiłam ci o Justynie. Kpij, z cioci księżny i ze wszystkich światowych głupstw! Łajdactwo cię nie uszczęśliwiło, spróbuj poczciwego życia!... Jakkolwiek zobojętniały i znużony aż do bezsilności, zaśmiał się połową drgających ust. – Oto co znaczy prawdziwie rzeczy po imieniu nazywać! Dobrze, przyjedź do Wołowszczyzny, o wszystkim pomówimy. Zaledwie karetka wytoczyła się za bramę, Kirłowa do domu wpadła, w kuchni i izbie czeladnej kilka rozporządzeń wydała i do tego pokoju pobiegła, w którym znajdowali się jej synowie. Tu trafiła na gwarną scenę. Swawolny Boleś i niedomagający Staś zawzięcie bawili się z najmłodszą siostrą strasząc ją niby tupaniem nóg i hukaniem nad samymi jej uszami; ale więcej niż kiedy rozczochrana i z tołubka swojego rozebrana Bronia znała się dobrze na podobnych żartach i udając tylko, że się lęka, z zanoszącym się śmiechem w różne kąty pokoju uciekała. Naprawdę przelękły się tylko siedzące w kotuchach kury, które przecież stanowisk swych nie opuszczając, z postawami pełnymi powagi, wniebogłosy gdakały. Uspokojona trochę o syna, boć nie mógł czuć się bardzo chorym, skoro bawił się tak wesoło, Kirłowa kupców do bawialnego pokoju wprowadziła i po krótkiej jeszcze z nimi sprzeczce prędko, z niejakim rozmachem pióra umowę napisała, zadatek pieniężny wzięła i chwilę jeszcze bardzo grzecznie o urodzaju i cenach zboża porozmawiawszy na ganek wyszła. Na dworze zimny wiatr przez dzień cały szalejący zupełnie ustał, powietrze było chłodne jeszcze, ale ciche i mniej ostre. Daleko, kędyś na krańcu zaniemeńskich pastwisk, słońce zachodziło pogodnie i jaskrawo, ulewą świateł napełniając przezroczysty gaj olchowy, zza którego rzadkich pni widać było pstrą trzodę na przeciwległym wybrzeżu rzeki rozsypaną. Z wilgotnej łąki, która spływała ku szarzejącej w pobliżu wiosce, od wód stojących, których istnienie zdradzały jasno zielone ajery i ciemne kołpaki łozy, dochodziły prze ciągłe i coraz bliższe ryczenia krów. Ścieżką, która środkiem łąki biegła od dworu do wsi, szła gromadka kobiet, które od plecia warzywnych ogrodów powracały. Był to wijący się pośród zielonej przestrzeni sznur jaskrawych chustek kobiecych, pąsowych czapek dziecinnych i szybko migocących bosych stóp. Sposób, w jaki ta ścieżka wydeptaną była, opowiadał o częstych i licznych stosunkach zachodzących pomiędzy tym niewielkim dworem i tym niedługim szeregiem chat, Teraz także z gromadką powracających do wsi kobiet i dzieci rozminęło się kilku chłopów do dworu dążących. Kirłowa na ganku stojąc z daleka ich spostrzegła. Wiedziała, z czym przychodzą, ale w tej chwili nie mogła cierpliwie czekać nadejścia gospodarzy, którzy po trochu byli jej wspólnikami, bo obrabiali w Olszynce część gruntów, najbardziej od dworu oddaloną, po połowie dzieląc się zbiorami z ich właścicielką. Po prostu, trudno jej było w tej chwili stać na miejscu. Niespokojną czuła się widocznie; ze zmarszczonym czołem i wytężonym wzrokiem patrzała w stronę warzywnych ogrodów. Roboty dzienne były już tam ukończone: dlaczegóż więc córka jej nie wracała? Dlaczego ten ładny i taki żywy chłopak tak często tu przebywał ani na krok dziewczynki tej nie opuszczając? I ojcu jego może się nie podobać, że. co dzień prawie dla Olszynki Korczyn opuszcza. I Marynia... taka młodziutka i tak głębokie, niewymowne szczęście tryska z jej twarzy, gdy spostrzeże czarnego Marsa, który w szerokich podskokach na dziedziniec wpada pana swego poprzedzając. – Co ja z tym fantem pocznę? – z widoczną troską szepnęła do siebie kobieta. – Wypowiedzieć mu dom albo niegrzecznie przyjmować go... nie podobna! bo i za cóż? poczciwy chłopak i syn najpoczciwszego sąsiada! Znają się z sobą od dzieciństwa, więc może to taka przyjaźń... ale dlaczegóż już nie przychodzą! Zbiegła z ganku, prędko przeszła dziedziniec i niedaleko małego spichrza za kilku bzowymi krzakami stanęła. Zobaczyła córkę swą siedzącą na niskim progu małej budowy, do której wnętrza parę godzin temu przed padającym deszczem uprowadzała chłopskie dzieci. Z warkoczem lnianych włosów opadającym na wąski tołubek szesnastoletnia dziewczyna różowy swój policzek na dłoni wspierała i błękitne oczy wznosiła w górę ku twarzy stojącego przed nią towarzysza. W myśliwskim ubraniu swym, wysmukły i zgrabny, z lufą fuzji zza ramienia mu sterczącą, Witold Korczyński rozprawiał o czymś z ożywieniem wielkim i częstymi, żywymi gestami. Nadawało mu to z daleka pozór niepospolitej żywości i wybuchliwości, jakkolwiek w zmęczonej trochę cerze jego twarzy znać było długą już i wytężoną pracę książkową. Znać było w tym młodzieńcu dziecię chwili pełnej udręczeń serc i nie pokoju umysłów. Nie rozrósł się on na kształt dębu szeroko i potężnie w ciszy i dostatkach rodzicielskiego domu, ale na ławach szkolnych we wczesnych trudach pamięci i myśli wybujał jak młoda topól. giętka i dająca się ruchom otaczającego ją powietrza. Czoło miał dziewicze: białe i gładkie, oczy myśliciela, a zarys ust zdradzający nadmierną wrażliwość i czułość. W ruchach jego głowy była zbyteczna nieco śmiałość i duma, można by czasem rzec, że tuż, tuż, za parę dni lub godzin, wybierze się w podróż naokoło świata albo i na podbój całego świata. Znajdując się tu już od paru godzin wiele zapewne z towarzyszką swą mówić musiał, przyniósł dla niej książkę, która teraz leżała na jej kolanach; jednak ani ochoty do mówienia nie stracił, ani ona przestała go słuchać z ciekawością w ożywionych rysach i wzniesionych ku niemu oczach. Zaniepokojone serce matki na widok tej młodej pary uspokoić się mogło. On miał pozór nauczyciela, ona uczennicy; wyglądali jeszcze na parę dobrych przyjaciół zgadzających się z sobą we wszystkim i razem układających jakieś plany. Dziewczynka czyniła głową, potakujące ruchy oznaczające zrozumienie albo wysoki stopień zapału, co zdawało się uszczęśliwiać i do dalszego mówienia zachęcać młodzieńca. Z oddalenia, w jakim się znajdowała, Kirłowa słyszała tylko oderwane wyrazy: lud, kraj, gmina, inteligencja, inicjatywa, oświata, dobrobyt itd. Parę razy tylko do uszu jej doszły całe okresy żywcem jakby z mądrej jakiejś książki wyjęte, a prawiące coś o pracach podstawowych i minimalnych, o poprawianiu historycznych błędów itd. Uśmiechnęła się prawdziwie po macierzyńsku, trochę żartobliwie, a trochę dumnie. – Dobrze – rzekłá – kiedy tak; to dobrze! Niech sobie gwarzą o takich pięknych rzeczach! I miała już odejść ku gankowi, ale jeszcze młoda para wzrok jej do siebie przykuła. Marynia zwolna podniosła się ze swego niskiego siedzenia i z powolnością ruchów zdradzającą głębokie zamyślenie wsunęła rękę swą pod ramię towarzysza. Powoli przeszli ogród warzywny i wzdłuż olchowego gaju kierowali się ku ścieżce do wsi wiodącej. Nieraz już Kirłowa widziała ich idących w tamtą stronę. Zdawało się; że machinalnie i bezwiednie prawie ciągnęła ich tam wewnętrzna jakaś siła uczucia i myśli. Teraz postacie ich i profile, blisko ku sobie przysunięte, plastycznie odbijały od zielonego tła gaju, po którym przesuwały się powoli. On więcej niż kiedy miał pozór apostoła idee swe wygłaszającego i myśliciela z chmurnymi trochę oczami pod dziecinnym czołem; ona szła z pochyloną nieco głową, z opuszczonymi w dół powiekami i tym zachwyconym uśmiechem nä różowych ustach, który towarzyszy budzeniu się młodej myśli i woli. Za nimi szedł poważnie wielki, czarny wyżeł, a przed nimi zachodzące słońce kładło na drogę szerokie szlaki różowych, ruchomych świateł. Nad Niemnem 07